My Lover
by Tetsuya Shiraishi
Summary: After SS arc. Ichigo and Rukia have a deep bond of friendship, which left Ichigo wondering about his feelings for Rukia. Rukia is feeling the same towards him. Ichigo decides to take a step forward but being lovers is harder than he thinks. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Bleach fic and I wanted to star with my fav. Couple Ichigo and Rukia! They rock my world, oh, well hope you like the prologue.

Well this fic is called 'My Lover' cause of Younha´s song, you know the one she sings for Bleach game cube game, I just love the song so much and the title was perfect for this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Summary:** After SS arc. Ichigo and Rukia have a deep bond of friendship, which left Ichigo wondering about his feelings for Rukia. Rukia is feeling the same towards him. Ichigo decides to take a step forward but being lovers is harder than he thinks. (IchiRuki)

_Italic text means thoughts _

* * *

**My Lover ****  
****Prologue**

Fighting hollows was hard but having a noisy shinigami girl sleeping in ones own closet was far more tiring, with hollows you already knew what to do, it was just fighting the idiotic monster, but with a girl living in your closet...well you didn't knew what to expect, everything can happen or al least that's what Ichigo thought.

Rukia opened the closet door rather roughly "Oi, Ichigo you ready for school?"

He simply turned his back at her and grabbed his books "Yeah, yeah I'm going for lunch" He answered a bit bored and walked to leave his room.

"Then, I'm going on ahead to school" With that said she jumped off the window.

* * *

All the classes in first period went out smoothly, break came and Ichigo was tired of hearing Keigo's blabbering while his eyes were glued in Rukia. The raven haired shinigami was talking normally with Inoue, Chizuru and Tatsuki, Tatsuki looked a little annoyed though she was getting tired of Chizuru soon enough she was going to hit her like always. 

"HIMEEEEEEEEEEEE, how's it going?" Chizuru asked while she hugged Orihime tightly

"Ano, Chizuru-chan, I can't breathe" Orihime could barely be heard while the oxygen left her lungs.

Tatsuki quickly kicked Chizuru on the face "Keep your hands to yourself!" she shouted; now everyone was looking at Tatsuki's and Chizuru's daily first showdown.

Chizuru stood up ad cleaned the blood off her face and her eyes fell on Rukia "Kuchiki-san looking this close at you" Chizuru face was inches away from Rukia´s

Rukia´s eyes went wide open as she gave a step back "Ano…. Chizuru-san…" she gave another nervous step back, Tatsuki and Orihime had her eyes wide open too, well every single classmate was looking at the scene, Ichigo looked really annoyed bout it

"You look pretty cute too not like my 'Hime over there, but you are still pretty cute" Chizuru gave a step towards Rukia and Rukia gave one back till finally Chizuru jumped towards Rukia.

"WAAAAAAH!" Rukia jumped back and she bumped into something, the next thing she did was cling into that something like if her life depended on it, she was mildly surprised when that something actually wrapped its arms around Rukia

"Oi, Chizuru! Rukia has no desire to walk down your path!" Ichigo snapped out with his eyebrows frowned as always.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo glaring at Chizuru "Ichi…. go"

At the mention of his name, he looked down at her only to lock his gaze with her deep blue orbs. They blushed and the next thing they did was turn their heads sideways and let go of each other.

The bell rang and they went through classes without saying a word to the each other. The bell rang announcing lunch time Rukia closed her textbook and allowed a sigh to escape her mouth.

"Oi, Rukia" a male voice called and she glance up at Ichigo "Do you want to have lunch with me?" He asked

Then realization struck her , her heartbeat increased 'Damn, Rukia its just lunch like every day´ truth to be told it wasn't just lunch, since she got back from Soul Society she had been having lunch with Orihime and the others _'I'm sure Asano-kun, Koyima-kun and Chad will be there and most likely Ishida too'_

"Oi, bitch, want to have lunch or not?" he asked pretty much annoyed and all she did was nod.

**

* * *

**

**Oi same as Hey**

Why Ichigo called Rukia bitch? Well that's how's he called her sometimes in the manga.

Well that issue with Chizuru, well it happened in the manga with Orihime I just decided to apply it and sorry if they look OOC  
I know this was short but I thought that making it freaking long wouldn't be good for a prologue so next chapter will be longer please review and let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again this is the first chapter so enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Summary:** After SS arc. Ichigo and Rukia have a deep bond of friendship, which left Ichigo wondering about his feelings for Rukia. Rukia is feeling the same towards him. Ichigo decides to take a step forward but being lovers is harder than he thinks. (IchiRuki)

_Italic text means thoughts_

**Bold text means flash backs**

* * *

**My Lover **

**Chapter I **

Karakura high school was normally a noisy and lively place at lunch time, but not today. Today on the roof, it was cold and, a bit too quiet. Normally the roof would busy with Keigo running around, saying idiotic stuff, Chad looming over everyone like a giant guardian angel and Mizuro talking about older girls, in a strange way that made lunch time fun.

_'Where are they?'_ Rukia thought as she bit some of her sandwich _'Seriously why did he want me to come?'_ Her blue orbs lightly gazed at Ichigo "Umm well yesterday I was reading this interesting manga…."

"So you went to steal some of Yuzu´s manga again?" Ichigo frowned interrupting whatever Rukia was going to say.

"I didn't stole her manga I just---umm--- borrowed it---yes that's it, I merely borrowed it!" she snapped back at him "She didn't minded it though"

Ichigo merely shook his head "Which one was it?"

"Oh, well it's about a high school student girl named Kurione she's pretty messy and naïve and she is not sure about her feelings either" Her voice stopped and for a few seconds she felt her throat dry up at her own words, quickly she took a sip of her juice "Why did you wanted me to come here, anyway?"

"It's how I felt at that moment" He merely shrugged while he answered and before Rukia could say anything he began "Why? You don't want to be here?"

"That's not what I meant you moron!" She exclaimed a bit annoyed at the misinterpretation of her question

"Sure, you didn't bitch!" He snapped back.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She snapped back at him

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance "Who are you calling idiot?"

"Is anybody else in here?" She asked with a small smirk

"You…" He answered between teeth.

They glared at each other and if it hadn't been for the fact that someone came at that precise moment…well who knows what will have happened…

"Ano… Am I interrupting something?" The girl asked a bit shyly.

"You're not interrupting anything, Inoue-san" Rukia stood up and grabbed her books "I was about to leave anyway" Rukia passed by Inoue 'What is she up to?' Rukia thought a bit suspiciously and stopped at the stairs to peer in the conversation.

"What is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked to the chestnut/red haired girl.

"Umm----I was just wondering if…" Inoue blushed and lightly moved her gaze down to stare at the floor "If you could come with me to the movie theater this weekend?"

He just stared at her for a few instants "Sure" he answered rather calmly and still staring at the red haired girl.

Rukia was completely shocked at his laid off answer "Ichigo, you idiot" Rukia murmured under her breath and proceeded down the stairs.

"Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Asano-kun, Koyima-kun and Sado-kun will go too maybe Kuchiki-san as well" With that said Inoue dashed off leaving Ichigo a bit startled behind her.

* * *

When Rukia arrived at the classroom lunch wasn't over yet but in that moment she had other things in mind that worrying about lunch time. With some air of pure anger she walked to her desk and unceremoniously dropped her books on it before taking a seat herself and to start to actually ponder of what happened back in the roof with Ichigo and Inoue.  
_  
__'That idiot accepting Inoue´s request so easily'_ she angrily thought while she sat alone in the classroom. 'Maybe this time _hollows will actually work for something and attack in the middle of their---umm, what is it called? Oh, yes, in the middle of their date'_ For a few instants that thought gave her a bit of comfort but it was selfish from her part to wish for a hollow attack upon innocent people _'Maybe just Inoue…great…what is she doing here?'_

"Kuchiki have you seen Orihime?" Tatsuki asked while she sat besides Rukia

"Oh yeah, she's with Kurosaki-kun" Rukia answered not even bothering to look back at Tatsuki again.

Tatsuki shrugged at Rukia´s unusual tone of voice, she had noticed the anger and hatred when she said Kurosaki-kun, which could only meant that Ichigo had screwed up again "Err----so are you busy this weekend?" She wasn't that surprised when Rukia turned to stare at her "Well we were planning on going to watch a movie, so you up to it?"

_'Yes! Now I will be able to spy on that idiot and Inoue'_ A small evil grin appeared on Rukia´s face "Sure Tatsuki, I'll love too" She answered with her usual sweet voice and a small smile.

_'Now, that's scary, first she's angry and has that evil grin and now she's back to her sweet self'_ Tatsuki thought while a small and unconscious nervous smile appeared on her face "Well, then see ya around. I'll go search for Orihime"

Trying to look normal, amidst the small cold shudder of Rukia's sudden mood change, Tatsuki stood up so she could find Orihime, however she didn't had to walk that much because in that moment Ichigo arrived and a few instants later Orihime followed behind him just in time with the bell that announced class. Like always afternoon classes went out normally and pretty boring especially when math class finally arrived and like always Rukia was having a big hard time with it.

_'Kami, how would I love to be fighting a hollow in this precise moment'_ She thought exasperated while she fumbled with an algebraic exercise _'Gosh, I hate numbers now or least this Algebra thing' __  
_  
Ichigo glanced at her, only to see her practically stabbing the sheet of paper with her pencil, something that quickly let him know she was angry _Why is she so mad?'_ He then glared at her for making him wonder what was wrong with her and trying to figure a way to cheer her up _'Well it is not like if I care…or do I?' __  
_  
After long hours of classes,the torture, finally came to an end "Ichigo, I'm going to buy some new manga" Rukia said

"Good," He glared at the raven haired shinigami "That way you won't have to steal Yuzu's"

"I've never stolen her manga, I've merely borrowed it" She defended while she glared back at him.

"Just don't be late or the old man will be worried sick" he then walked his way out of the classroom

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" The familiar voice of Inoue made Ichigo stop "I need tot talk to you"

_'Why is she always after him?'_ Rukia dashed out of the classroom _'Not that I mind about it'_ she mentally slapped herself at her own thought _'Because I don't…he can do whatever he wants' __  
_  
"I wonder if Orihime will finally tell him" Tatsuki wondered more to herself than anyone else.

"Don't even think of that Tatsuki-chan!" Chizuro said while a shudder ran through her spine at the mere thought of "her" Hime confessing to him.

Tatsuki immediately glared daggers at the other girl "Who gave you permission to call me chan, Chizuro?"

"I don't need it" Chizuro was about to hug Tatsuki when she was kicked over and over "It was a joke, Tatsuki" Was the only thing she said before she passed out.

"Arisawa, what business does the beauty has with Ichigo?" Keigo asked with sincere curiosity.

"I don't know, Asano" Tatsuki walked to the window and stared through it.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!" Orihime was running after him, her words seemed to reach him because he stopped "You walk a way too fast, for me to keep up" She stopped so she could catch her so needed breath. 

"What is it Inoue?" He merely asked.

She fidgeted with a lock of her chestnut/red hair "Well I just have something to tell you"

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked trying to make her to hurry up.

"Well it's that… Umm I…err---" Orihime blushed and looked down at the floor.

He gazed at her strange, more than usual, behavior"You?"

"Are you really going to go?" She quickly asked in a way to get more time.

"Yeah I am, I already told you, Inoue" He answered trying not to sound annoyed.

She smiled a bit sheepishly "Well I just thought that maybe your father may argue it"

"He thinks I need to socialize more" he said, now he was annoyed 'That jerk'

"Oh, well then I should go" she turned around but didn't moved, her back was to him and she took a deep breath "Kurosaki-kun, I like you I really do"

He just stared at her back a bit speechless "Inoue I.."

"You don't have to say anything" She replied a bit sadly.

"I have to" He stopped trying to organize his words and not to make it hear so mean, when he had he began again "I don't like you, I mean you are a great person and all but I just don't like you that way"

"I know" she turned around to face him and lightly smiled "But Kurosaki-kun, just don't wait too long to let Kuchiki-san know about this" She then ran off leaving him alone again.

* * *

Tatsuki looked out the window " So, can you repeat that again Orihime?" She asked. 

The naïve girl proceeded to answer "Well yeah, I told Kurosaki-kun that"

Tatsuki sighed and turned to look at her "You shouldn't give up this easily"

"Well I can't make him love me" Orihime answered a bit sadly at the cruel reality, that love was earned and not forced "But I can help him out with, Kuchiki-san"

"Sometimes, I think you are too kind hearted Orihime" The short haired girl teasingly complained.

"You really think so?" Orihime asked with sparkly eyes and a huge smile.

* * *

When Ichigo returned to the Kurosaki clinic and household, he went straight into his room "What are you doing here?" 

Rukia had her face buried on her new manga "Well I decide to read in here since it was peaceful" She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure it is peaceful, with Kon around complaining about everything" He glared at the girl and then noticed the really rare silence that filled the room "Where is him, anyway?"

Rukia looked up from her manga to regard him "Oh, he said he was going to look for the girl of his dreams or something like that" She answered and then went back to her manga again

**'But Kurosaki-kun just don't wait too long to let Kuchiki-san know'** He could still hear Inoue's words echoing on his mind.

"What's with that look on your face?" Rukia asked when she looked up from her manga to gaze at him.

"It's nothing" he said with his typical frown "So, why were you so mad about?"

She half-flinched at that question "It's nothing"

"Whatever" The orange haired boy then proceeded to sit on his bed "I'm just trying to help here"

"I see now" she stood up and closed her manga.

He looked at her "What do you see?"

She grinned teasingly at him "That you were worried about me"

"I wasn't you bitch!" He quickly replied to defend himself.

"Sure you weren't, moron" she said sharply and casting a cold glare at him "Well I'm going to help Yuzu with dinner" With that said she walked to the door

'Kami don't let her burn the house down' Ichigo silently pleaded to whatever entity up there "Just be sure to cook something good and edible this time"

"Oi! Yuzu-chan says I have improved a lot since I came here!" She protested and turned around just to glare at him

He grinned at her "I bet you can't cook!"

"We will se just that!" She spatted back at him and once again turned around.

Ichigo stared at Rukia's back while she walked out of his room "Yeah, we will see about that"

* * *

Hope you liked and sorry if there was any OOCness, please review I hope you liked the first chapter and tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks goes to my beta reader :D 

See Ya on chapter II


End file.
